Ruler(Fate/Apocrypha)
My true name is Joan of Arc. In the name of my Lord, I shall stand as your shield! Though this entire planet has become the battlefield of the Holy Grail War, though the world has been brought to ruin, though countless formidable foes block your path, the end has still yet to be determined by anyone. Now, let us begin our fight, Master. „ ~ Ruler to her Master in Fate/Grand Order Summary Ruler (ルーラー, Rūrā), the Standard-Bearer who Correctly Guides the Holy Grail War (聖杯戦争を正しく導く旗手, Seihai Sensō wo Tadashiku Michibiku Kishu), and the Ruler-class Servant in the Great Holy Grail War of Fate/Apocrypha. She is a special class of Heroic Spirit summoned to serve as the Arbitrator in the Holy Grail War between Yggmillenium and the Mage Association due to its unique circumstances. Ruler's True Name is Jeanne d'Arc (ジャンヌ・ダルク, Jan'nu Daruku), also known as Joan of Arc, the Saint of Orleans. A Catholic saint born in Domrémy, France, and the heroine of France who liberated Orléans in the Hundred Years' War. She is also noted to have more than a passing resemblance to a certain British king. Class Skills * Magic Resistance: grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels any and all direct attacks via magecraft are turned aside in the face of Ruler, leaving her completely unharmed. Joan demonstrates high Magic Resistance due to her unwavering piety. However, since it is just averting (evading) the Magecraft, only Jeanne will be saved against a wide-range magic attack. Due to having a EX rank Jeanne is immune to magic as strong as that of the Age of Gods. * True Name Discernment: Status information such as one's identity, Skills and Parameters are automatically revealed when directly encountering a Servant. If summoned as a Ruler, during a direct encounter, a Servant's true name and entire status information will be automatically revealed. In regards to Servants with concealment abilities, a luck check is required. * God's Resolution: Class Skill of the Ruler class, is the privilege of the Ruler presiding over the Holy Grail War. Each Ruler is normally granted two Command Spells for each Servant that participates in the Holy Grail War. Two Command Spells can be used for each Servant participating in the Holy Grail War. Cannot re-purpose the Command Spells of others. Personal Skills * Revelation: is a Skill similar to Instinct, a sixth sense regarding battles; however, "Revelation" accommodates all matters related to the achievement of a goal (for instance, choosing the most suitable path while traveling). Because there is no basis to it (or so thinks Ruler), it cannot be explained to others clearly. * Charisma: is the natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent, and an ability inherent to Servants of the Saver class. It is said that a rank of B in this skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King. Jeanne's figure participating in the assaults hoisting a flag raised the morale of the soldiers to the limit and united the troops. Thanks to her charisma, it is possible to make others believe in the contents of the "revelations" without basis. * Saint: indicates being acknowledged as a saint. When summoned as a Servant, the ability of saint is selected one among "raising the effectiveness of sacraments", "automatic HP recovery", "1 Rank-Up to Charisma" and "production of a holy shroud is possible". Category:Characters Category:Verify needed